Una foto
by mell-avery
Summary: este es el rpimero que pongo asi que no me exijan mucho mejor leanlo ah y se trata de collin


N/P antes que nada quiero decirles que al terminar este capitulo me di cuenta de mi gran error: Collin no tiene a sus padres enfermos en que los tiene es Neville!!!! Asi que por favor dispénsenme oaks?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- una foto? - si por favor, después de todo es su ultimo año aquí - mmm... bueno - entonces nos iremos adelantando Harry - no esperen- dijo un chico de cabello castaño- tu... también puedes salir Hermione - estas seguro Collin?, digo no te importaría? - no, por supuesto que no, claro solo si asi lo quieres - muy bien- contesto la joven de cabello algo despeinado - te parece bien aquí? - si, perfecto- afirmo Collin retrocediendo un poco - oye y que hay de mi?- pregunto un chico con pocas - ah... si, disculpa ron, acomódate enseguida de Hermione, y tu también Ginny, po... podrías hacerme ese gran favor  
  
- listo!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- gracias chicos, espero que salgan bien en los exámenes finales - muchas gracias Collin, lo mismo te deseo -muchas gracias Hermione - bueno ya nos tenemos que ir - interrumpió cierto chico pelirrojo -adiós ron  
  
el chico de nombre Collin vio al cuarteto alejarse por el pasillo lentamente, seguía teniendo el mismo pensamiento que lo había acompañado durante los últimos seis años; -porque?, porqué siempre tiene que ser igual, nunca se lo he podido decir, durante seis años lo he intentado pero... no me atrevo- se reprochaba a si mismo -... no me atrevo a decírselo, parecería coincidencia pero... cuando he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, alguien interrumpe ya sea ron, Harry, Fred, George o alguien mas- pensaba enfurecido mientras se dirigía hacia el retrato de la dama gorda en el séptimo piso -cola de fénix- le dijo -te ha ido mal hoy?- pregunto esta mientras mostraba el agujero del retrato, pasó por el hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró un confortable sillón al frente de la chimenea.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba desierta, puesto a que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en su ultima clase del día. Collin solo quería unos momentos a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos... o tal vez necesitaba un poco de compañía...  
  
-solo me quedan unas cuantas semanas, cuando este curso termine... puede ser que nunca vuelva a verla- pensó-, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si no se lo confieso y nunca la vuelvo a ver. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para hacerlo, si tan solo pudiera estar a solas con ella unos minutos... si tan solo...-  
  
Collin miró hacia la ventana, por ella pudo ver claramente la luna la cual, estaba rodeada por nubes y estrellas pero aun asi se podía ves en su totalidad, en ese instante alguien entro por el hoyo del retrato -hola Collin-, dijo la chica de ojos cafés - hola- contestó - no deberías de estar en clases?- pregunto este volviéndose hacia ella - estamos en el mismo año, lo recuerdas? -ah, si perdona -puedo acompañarte? - si, claro Ginny... - Collin... últimamente como que no has sido tu mismo, dime te ocurre algo? - no... no es nada, es solo- por unos instantes hobo un silencio, el cual ambos lo encontraron incomodo, ninguno sabia que decir en ese momento... - no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- dijo Ginny agachando la vista al decirlo - no, no es que no te lo quiera decir Ginny - entonces?, es que no me tienes confianza?- Ginny se volvió hacia Collin - no, por supuesto que te la tengo,- dijo volteándose hacia ella- tu eres una persona en las que mas confío y lo sabes... - me halagas al decir eso Collin, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre has estado al tanto de lo que me pasa desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca te habías comportado asi, por lo que yo recuerdo, tu siempre estas alegre, pero cuando iniciamos este curso... no se, como que te has comportado diferente- después de esas palabras de nuevo se produjo un silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaba la leña al quemarse en la chimenea, lo cual los dos ocupantes de la sala común encontraron incomodo, pero no fue hasta que la joven pelirroja lo interrumpió...- ... es porque te vas, verdad?- dijo Ginny volviéndose al fuego; Collin, al oír sus palabras sintió una leve punzada que le recorrió todo el cuerpo lentamente - para serte sincero- dijo con gran dificultad -... es algo relacionado con eso pero -pero que?- interrumpió Ginny volviendo a ver a Collin, el pudo ver sus ojos castaños algo empañados, en ellos se podía ver claramente el fuego. Al chico le dolía pensar en su partida, era difícil pensar en que se encontraba a pocas semanas del lugar en donde había conocido a sus mejores amigos, por mas que lo intentase solo podía ver un lado positivo del hecho de mudarse: sus padres serian trasladados a un nuevo hospital para magos en Alemania y tal vez, solo tal vez su recuperación seria un poco mas rápida, pero eso no compensaba la razón por la cual se había estado comportando de una manera diferente - es que... he estado pensando en que pasara cuando mis padres se recuperen- mintió el chico sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho -pero Collin- contesto rápidamente su amiga - no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, al contrario alégrate!- dijo tratando de darle ánimos- solo piensa en lo orgullosos que se sentirán tus padres al ver que ya casi terminas tus estudios, al ver que eres alguien de bien, créeme se sentirán muy orgullosos- concluyo ella con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro aunque eso no fuese realmente lo quería expresar - tienes razón Ginny, en realidad nunca lo había visto de ese modo- le respondió el chico devolviéndole una sonoriza lo suficiente mente forzada como para que su compañera lo notara, es por ello que decidió retirarse - bueno ya me voy Collin, creo que ya se me hizo tarde y mañana tengo muchos deberes que hacer - eh... si no importa Ginny, yo me quedare aquí un poco mas - esta bien, que pases buenas noches -igualmente Ginny- Collin vio a Ginny subir por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas, al perderla de vista, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, por ella se podía divisar aun la luna, que... aunque estaba medio cubierta por nubes no dejaba de ser bella. Collin se sentía mal consigo mismo, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su mejor amiga, ya que la verdadera razón que le molestaba no era el como seria su vida después de que sus padres se recuperaran, por supuesto que eso le importaba pero... había otra razón que el solo hecho de pensarla cambiaba su mirada habitual por una melancólica, el solo hecho de pensar en que dentro de unos cuantos días estaría lejos... lejos de la persona a la que... a la que amaba.  
  
NDLA  
  
Qué les pareció? Díganme la verdad por favor este es el primero que pongo por favor díganme sean sinceros con migo no sean malos. Ustedes díganme le sigo o no? Es que no se si seguirle por esa cosa del error U_U y pues si podría repararlo pero ya no quedaría igual ¬¬U lógico bueno como sea ahí ustedes díganme porfax 


End file.
